Contes de fée
by Flot
Summary: Harry Potter chez Grimm et Perrault. Surtout du HPDM, mais avec quelques variantes.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Flot

Note 1 : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'adaptation entre les deux est de mon crue.

Note 2 : j'utilise un peu les noms anglais : Riddle/Jeudusor, Draco/Drago, Snape/Rogue

Note 3 : geai toujourr été null en phrenssè Priaire deu neu pa fèr atanssyon ou deu leu fèr reummarrké si sa jainnne la laiktur Mairsy

Contes de fée

Chapitre 1 : Cendrillon

Il étais une fois un petit garçon du nom de Harry Potter. Il vivait dans un manoir à Godric's Hollow, entouré de ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Il avait globalement les mêmes traits que ceux de son père, ainsi que les mêmes cheveux noirs indisciplinés et indomptables. Mais il avait les yeux de sa mères, d'un vert profond et uni. Les Potter avait engagé sur recommendations -malheureusement fausses- Tom Riddle comme jeune homme au pair. Un soir, peu après le premier anniversaire d'Harry, pris d'une incommensurable rage, Tom tua ses employeurs et blessa gravement le bébé à la tête. L'enfant n'en conserva qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Le jeune Harry fut alors confié à son oncle et à sa tante, Vernon et Petunia Dursley. Ces derniers avaient eux aussi un fils. Dudley Dursley était un peu plus agé que Harry. Les Dursley n'aimaient pas les Potter, mais durent s'occuper de leur fils. Bien qu'habitant dans un manoir, Harry eut comme chambre le placard sous l'escalier. Il pouvait tout juste y tenir. Il avait également toutes les corvées de la maison à effectuer : ménage, couture, cuisine, jardinage, ... Et comme il s'endormait souvent près de la cheminée de la cuisine entre deux travaux, il fut surnommé par dérision Cendrillon -les cendres s'accrochant à ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Harry grandit ainsi, entre un oncle qui le rabrouhait toujours, une tante qui lui donnait sans cesse des ordres et un cousin qui le frappait à ses moments perdus -qui étaient fort nombreux. Malgré tout, il était bon et gentil avec tout le monde et ne se plaignait jamais. Même pas à ses amis, le valet d'écurie Ronald Weasley -plus communément appelé Ron- et la fille de cuisine Hermione Granger.

Ron était grand et roux, avec beaucoup de tâches de rousseur. Il avait une famille nombreuse -trois frères, deux parents, une soeur- à faire vivre. Même si ses frères ainés aidaient, un salaire en plus était toujours le bienvenu. Hermione, elle, avait toujours ses cheveux bruns emmélés. Elle avait quitté sa région -très pauvre- et ses parents -aussi très pauvres- pour s'installer dans la demeure des Dursley et ainsi obtenir un salaire supérieur à celui qu'elle aurait pu espérer en restant chez elle. Elle aussi faisait en partie vivre sa famille.

Harry et Ron s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Hermione avait rejoint le duo un peu plus tard. Pour dire vrai, leur amitié s'était forgé lors d'une attaque du manoir par un voleur. Il faisait plus de deux mètres et avait une énorme massue. Au boud d'un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione -alors tout trois agés de onze ans- avait réussi à l'assomer. Depuis, le trio était inséparable. Ron et Hermione était tombé amoureux et s'était fiancé rapidemment. Ils comptaient très bientôt se marier. Harry était content pour ses amis et espérait -en secret- pouvoir être leur témoin.

Un jour, l'homme le plus respecté et le plus riche du pays, Lucius Malefoy, donna un bal en l'honneur de son fils unique et héritié, Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier avait tout d'un prince : grand, blond, yeux gris, richesse, manières aristocratiques, ... Il savait que son père voulait le présenter au monde, tandisque sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, ne cherchait qu'à -pour dire franchement- le caser. Elle avait d'ailleurs inviter tout les jeunes gens de la région. Draco en était fatigué d'avance. Il savait qu'il devrait danser avec le maximum de personnes présentes. Cependant, il espérait tout de même pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à aimer.

« Oyez ! Oyez ! Peuple de la région ! Monsieur Lucius Malefoy et Madame Narcissa Malefoy donnent dans une semaine un bal en l'honneur de son fils Draco Malefoy. Tout les jeunes gens à marier sont invités. Tenus correctes exigées ! Buffet gratuit ! Venez nombreux ! Oyez ! Oyez ! »

A l'annonce du bal, ce fut l'effervescence chez les Dursley. Dudley irait au bal et se ferait remarquer. Il épouserait le beau Draco Malefoy et les Dursley serait encore plus riche. Voilà ce que Vernon, Petunia et même Dudley avait anvisagé. Harry souriait en les voyant s'agiter tous ainsi, même s' il avait un surplus de travail avec les costumes de toute la famille, et plus particulièrement celui de Dudley. Tout les espoirs des parents reposait sur leur fils, il fallait que l'habit soit à la hauteur. Dudley était heureux d'aller au bal. Plus que la vision d'une hypothétique fortune ou le fait de faire plaisir à ses parents, le jeune homme plus qu'enrobé voyait le buffet.

Après avoir fini les dernières retouches, Harry fit part à ses tuteurs de l'envie qu'il avait d'aller au bal. Ils les regardèrent tout les deux avec des yeus ronds et Dudley se mit à rire en se moquant de son cousin.

« Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Tu as tes corvées, tu ne pourras jamais y aller. En plus tu n'a pas de costume adequat et nous ne t'en achéterons pas.» dit précipitemment Vernon.

« Ce serais de la confiture jetée aux cochons. » fit remarquer Petunia.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

« Et si je finissais mes corvées avant le jour du bal et que je faisais moi même mon costume avec les chutes de tissus, je pourrais aller au bal ? »

« On verras. » hésita Vernon.

Harry fut encore plus heureux. Il effectua son travait avec plus d'entrain et, aidé de Ron et d'Hermione, il avait fini toutes ses corvées la veille du jour J. Ses amis étant fiancés, ils n'étaient pas concernés par le bal. Hermione était un peu deçue. Elle aurait bien voulu y assister, mais n'aurait jamais échanger son Ron contre un bal, aussi fastueux soit il. Il finit son habit le matin du jour du bal et se dépécha d'aller trouver son oncle.

« Mon oncle, j'ai finit toutes mes corvées et j'ai terminé mon costume. Puis-je vous accompagner au bal ? »

« Montre-moi ton costume. »

Harry lui présenta un vêtement vert foncé, qui s'accordait de façon saisissante à ses yeux. Vernon ne voulait pas qu'Harry les accompagne au bal.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Nous verrons à la fin de la journée. »

Et la conversation fut close. Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir. Il alla à la cuisine pour en parler à Hermione. Mais en arrivant devant les fourneaux, il apprit par une cuisinière que Ron et Hermione avait été affecté à la taille des vergers pour la journée.

Vernon arriva sur ses entrefaits muni de trois seaux. Il les vida tout les trois par terre, devant Harry. Le premier seau contenait des pois, le second des lentilles et le troisième des cendres.

« Bien, mon garçon, tu pourras aller au bal quand tu auras trier tout ça et que tu auras tout remis dans son seau respectif. »

Vernon sortit avec un grand sourire au lèvre alors qu'Harry désespérait. Il en aurait pour la journée et peut-être une partie de la nuit. Il se mit au travail immédiatemment et avait presque fini quand, le soir venu, les Dursley allèrent se préparer. Il ne lui restait que quelques pois, lentilles et cendres à trier quand Dudley arriva dans la cuisine dans son beau costume. Il avisa alors l'habit vert qui reposai sur une table, un peu plus loin. Avec un sourire mauvais il s'en approcha et s'en empara.

« Alors Harry, ou plutôt Cendrillon, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu compte aller au bal ? Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que tu vas y aller ? ... Et surtout avec quoi ? »

A ses mots, Dudley déchira proprement le costume d'Harry, qui sentit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Dudley éclata de rire et s'éloigna lentement en semant derrière lui des petits bouds verts de ce qui fut un costume de bal -Paix à son âme. Harry sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au bal et regarda tristement partir le Dursley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aprétait à éclater en sanglots, quand une lumière blanche attira son attention. Un très vieil homme dans une tenu délirante -costume violet parsemé de soleil clignotants plus ou moins imposants- se tenait dans la lumière. Il avait une très longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleu pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi lune. Il avait un sourire bienveillant scotché au lèvres.

« Bonsoir Harry Potter. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Je suis ta marraine et je suis un sorcier. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Tant pis, ça en feras plus pour moi... Tu me connais déjà, même si tu ne te souviens certainement pas de notre rencontre. C'est moi qui t'ai confié au Dursley il y a seize ans. Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie... Bref, je suis venu aujourd'hui pour t'emmener au bal. Alors tu vas me dire quel genre de costume tu préfères. Un rouge à pois vert ? Un bleu à rayure jaune ? Avec de la dentelle ou sans ? Pantalon court ou long ? Avec des boutons ou fermetures éclairs ? Si tu veux des boutons, quelles formes ? Couleurs ? Et pour les chaussures tu veux ... »

Dumbledore remarqua alors qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout suivit et semblait en arrêt sur image. Il secoua alors un peu peu son filleul.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Heu... Désolé. Vous êtes ma marraine. Et pourquoi pas mon parrain ? »

Le sorcier parru un instant surpris mais ne se démonta pas.

« Sirius Black, ton parrain, est en prison pour des meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis. Il a également été accusé d'avoir fourni à Tom Riddle, l'assassin de tes parents, les fausses références qui l'ont fait accepter dans leur demeure. Mais tout cela est faux, bien que les preuves soient soumises à controverses... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Sirius, mais pour t'emmener au bal. »

« J'aurais tant voulu aller au bal. »

Dumbledore agita un peu sa baguette et Harry se retrouva dans une magnifique robe rouge qui -il faut le dire- lui seyait à merveille. Il portait des bottes de vair qui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Et ses lunettes rondes et maintes fois raffistolées avaient disparu, et pourtant il voyait bien. De plus ses cheveux retombaient en bon ordre sur ses joues -et plus n'importe comment comme à leur habitude. Harry était transformé. Il rayonnait encore plus.

« Heu..., je vous remercie beaucoup. »

Puis, le sorcier se tourna vers une citrouille qui reposait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et agita à nouveau sa baguette. Celle-ci fut transporté à l'extérieur et se transforma en carosse.

« Vas-y, tu es déjà bien en retard. Mais Harry, il faut impérativement que tu sois rentré avant les douze coups de minuit. Après le douxième coup, la magie n'agiras plus. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, je serais rentré avant minuit. Merci, Merci beaucoup. »

Harry se précipita dans le carosse qui démarra an trombe immédiatement. Il était nerveux. Il arriva rapidemment devant les portes du château des Malefoy. Elles étaient tenu par un homme grand, au nez busqué et prohéminent, et aux cheveux mi-long et très -très- très gras. Il se nommait Severus Snape et était loyal à la famille Malefoy depuis plusieurs décénnies -au moins trois. Il avait connu les Potter avant la naissance de leur fils, dans leur jeunesse. Il avait haït James Potter de toutes ses forces, mais avait beaucoup aimé Lily Potter.

En voyant arrivé un carosse inconnu, il fut légerement surpris -bien que ça ne se voit pas sur son air revêche. Harry sorti de la citrouille et monta les escaliers vers les portes. Snape le regarda de haut et ouvrit les portes.

« La fête bat son plein. Pour un invité vous auriez au moins pu avoir la déscence d'arrivée à l'heure. »

« Désolé »

Seul un renifflement sarcastique montra que Snape l'avait entendu. Harry baissa les yeux et s'engouffra dans l'entrée du château. Effectivement, le bal battait son plein. De nombreux couples étaient sur la piste et le buffet était pris d'assaut.

Harry croisa alors des prunelles grises qui le capivèrent. Draco, lui, venait de croiser de magnifiques yeux verts. Il se précipita alors vers leur propriétaire. Harry était époustoufflé et eu le coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme blond qui l'invita immédiatement à danser. Plus qu'eux existaient et ils se dévoraient du regard. Vraisemblablement, le coup de foudre était partagé.

Harry et Draco dansèrent toujours ensemble, et quand ils ne dansaient pas, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Cela faisait d'ailleurs enragé les jeunes gens -et leurs parents- dans toutes la salle de bal.

« Mais qui est ce garçon qui reste toujours avec Draco Malefoy ? Pauvre Doudlynichet qui se faisait un joie de danser avec lui ! » se lamentait Petunia.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dray ? Je ne suis pas jolie moi ? On se connais depuis plus de dix ans et tu ne m'aimes pas ? » pensait en pleurant Pansy Parkinson, une amie d'enfance de Draco, qui avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle et Draco se mariraient ensemble.

« Ouha ! Il est vraiment beau le garçon avec qui il danse Dray. » fit remarquer Blaise Zabini, aussi ami d'enfance de Draco.

« Grompff ! » ne pouvais que dire Dudley ma bouche pleine.

Au premier coup de minuit, Harry sursauta, se dégagea des bras de son beau cavalier et se précipita vers les portes en courant.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Mais ! Mais ne partez pas ! Comment puis-je vous retrouver ? »

Harry ne se retourna pas et courait déjà dans les escaliers vers son carosse, Draco sur ses pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut que je partes. »

En pronnonçant ses mots, Harry trébucha et tomba. Il perdit une de ses bottes, et trop préssé, ne pris pas la peine de la ramasser. Il lanca un dernier regard à Draco alors que le carosse démarrait. La magie teint jusqu'à la cour du manoir, où Harry retrouva se cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes et ses vêtements trop grands et tâchés de cendres.

Draco regarda Harry et ramassa la botte oublié par le jeune homme. Il se promit de le retrouver, et ce dès le lendemain -enfin, aujourd'hui puisque minuit est passé.

« Oyez ! Oyez ! Peuple de la région ! L'émissaire de la famille Malefoy va passer dans toutes les maisons des jeunes hommes à marier et leur faire essayer une botte de vair. La personne à qui cette botte ira parfaitement pourra épouser Monsieur Draco Malefoy. Oyez ! Oyez ! »

Quand Severus Snape arriva au manoir des Dursley, avec la fameuse botte, il sentit l'excitation qui y régnait. En effet, c'était une nouvelle chance pour Dudley d'épouser l'héritier des Malefoy. Dudley n'arriva qu'à rentrer le boud de son pied dans la botte. Il voulut de nouveau essayer, Mais Snape lui arracha la botte du pied.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres jeunes hommes à marier dans la maison ? »

Il était presser de terminer ce travail.

« Non. »

Les réponses de Vernon et Petunia fusèrent de concert.

« Si ! Il y a Harry ! »

Ron et Hermione s'était avancé dans le salon en scandant cette phrase.

« Ah, bien. Allons voir ce Harry. » proposa Snape.

« Non ! Vous savez, ce n'est qu'un employé et il n'était même pas au bal . » fit remarquer Petunia.

« TOUT les jeunes hommes à marier, Madame. » réfuta Snape.

Harry était à la cuisine à rêver du jeune homme de la veille, quand il vit Snape se présenter avec une botte. Sa botte.

« Veuillez mettre ceci. » dit Snape en présentant la botte.

Harry l'enfila sans sourciller et elle lui allait à merveille, comme si elle avait été fait pour lui.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre canditat au mariage. »

« Non ! Impossible ! »

« Ecoutez Monsieur Dursley, si vous avez des réclammations vous les ferez aux Malefoy, pas à moi. Quand à vous jeune homme, vous allez me suivre jusqu'au château. »

En le voyant, et bien qu'il fut un peu changé, Draco reconnu tout de suite son coup de foudre de la veille.

« Votre nom. Hier, je n'ai pas pené à vous le demander. »

« Harry Potter, Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Appelle-moi Draco, si tu veux bien. »

Harry sourit et devant ce visage qui respirait le bonheur, Draco tomba à genoux.

« Harry Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Harry se mit alors à furieusement à rougir, avant de donner sa réponse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, toute la région était en liesse. Toute ? Non. Quelques irréductibles n'arrivaient à s'y résourdre. Les Dursley, d'abord. Ils avaient perdu un serviteur et voyait son bonheur et sa fortune sous leurs yeux. Pansy Parkinson, ensuite. Elle était inconsolable.

Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter s'unissait dans la chapelle du château des Malefoy. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, amis de toujours du futur époux, se mariaient en même temps. C'est donc un double mariage qui fut célébrer sous les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy -« Notre fils à l'air si heureux ! »-, de la famille Weasley au grand complet et de la famille Granger -« Nos enfants peuvent enfin se marier »-, de Sirius Black -« Je suis très fièr de mon filleul qui a fait reconnaître mon innocence »- et d'Albus Dumbledore -« Heureusement que j'avais lancé un sort de propriété sur les vêtements d'Harry le soir du bal pour que lui seul puisse porter ses affaires. ».

Harry était le témoin de ses amis comme il l'avait espérer.

Draco et Harry s'installèrent au château Malefoy, où ils furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Ils n'entendirent plus jamais parler des Dursley. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants -adoptés ou naturels ?

Fin


	2. BlancheNeige

Auteur : Flot

Note 1 : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'adaptation entre les deux est de mon crue.

Note 2 : j'utilise un peu les noms anglais : Riddle/Jeudusor, Draco/Drago, Snape/Rogue

Note 3 : geai toujourr été null en phrenssè _ Priaire deu neu pa fèr atanssyon ou deu leu fèr reummarrké si sa jainnne la laiktur _ Mairsy

Contes de fée

Chapitre 2 : Blanche-Neige

Il était une fois un roi et une reine, James et Lily Potter. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un enfant et en étaient très heureux. La jeune femme passait tout son temps à tricoter et coudre des vêtements pour lui. Un jour d'hiver, alors qu'elle tricotait à la fenêtre une petite cape rouge et or pour l'enfant, elle se coupa profondément le doigt. Le sang se répandit doucement sur le cadre de la fenêtre, en bois sombre, et la neige qui s'y était peu à peu accumulée.

« Tu sais James, je voudrais que l'enfant que je porte ait la peau aussi pâle que la neige, les lèvres aussi rouge que le sang et les cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène. »

James ne dis rien et sourit.

Cinq mois plus tard, un petit prince naquis. Il avait la aussi pâle que la neige, les lèvres aussi rouge que le sang et les cheveux aussi sombre que l'ébène -et cela de façon tout à fait génétique : il possédait le teint clair de sa mère, et les lèvres rouges et les cheveux noirs en bataille de son père. Il avait également les yeux verts de sa mère. Il fut nommé Harry.

Malheureusement, Lily, ayant mal supporté l'accouchement, mourut quelques mois plus tard. Il s'agissait en fait d'un meurtre. Elle avait en effet été empoisonné par l'intendant du palais, un certain Tom Riddle.

A la mort de sa femme, James était effondré. Il ne remarqua donc pas toutes les manigances de son intendant. Ce dernier voulait le pouvoir et l'obtint. Il se fit accepté du roi et pris Harry sous son aile. Quand tout fut en place, il assassina le roi. De ses propres mains. Il tenta aussi de tué le prince, mais n'y parvint pas. Il lui laissa tout de même une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Albus Dumbledore, le maître alchimiste du château, envoya Harry chez son oncle et sa tante pour le protéger. Il lui jeta un sort pour que Tom Jedusor ne l'apprenne pas et l'ogre Hagrid l'emporta vers la petite maison où il allait désormais vivre. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley habitait la ville voisine et avait un bébé de l'âge de Harry : Dudley. Il chérissait inconditionnellement leur fils, qui était une vrai peste.

Ayant obtenu le pouvoir par la force, Tom Jedusor se fit couronné roi sous le nom de Voldemort. En fait de roi, il agissait plus comme un tyran. Il terrorisa la population et un souffle de panique et de peur s'empara de ses sujets.

Voldemort ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de la disparition de Harry. Que pourrais bien lui faire un bébé, seul et abandonné ?

Harry grandit donc dans la seule famille qui lui restait. La famille en question s'en serait bien passée. En effet, Pétunia Dursley avait détesté sa sœur Lily pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir l'enfant préféré de leurs parents et de choisir James Potter comme époux. Harry le paya. Il dut faire le ménage, la cuisine, le jardinage, l'entretient de la calèche et des chevaux… Il croulait sous les corvées, mais ne se plaignait jamais. En grandissant Dudley se mit à le frapper. Harry appris donc à l'esquiver.

Il grandissait donc, pas aussi bien nourri et aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il grandissait.

Voldemort avait obtenu de Dumbledore le miroir de Rised. Ce miroir avait la capacité de montrer, à celui qui le regardait, ce qu'il souhaitait. Le roi se regardait souvent dans ce miroir, pour savoir qui était le plus puissant au monde. Le miroir lui renvoyait toujours sont image, ce qui l'enchantait. Jusqu'au dix-sept ans de Harry. En effet, le sort de l'alchimiste prenait fin ce jour là. Voldemort vit alors le reflet du prince dans le miroir. Il entra dans une rage folle. Le gamin était vivant et bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. De plus, il était l'héritier légitime du trône, attendu et espéré par la population.

Il réfléchit longtemps à la manière de le tuer. Finalement il chargea Severus Snape, chasseur de son état, d'assassiner Harry. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Snape, bien qu'à son service depuis de longue années, agissait en fait pour Dumblodore.

Snape parut donc ravi.

Il alla trouver le jeune homme et l'emmena dans la forêt, soit-disant pour lui vendre de la viande de sombral. Sombral qu'il avait effectivement tué pour en prélever le cœur, le maître ayant demandé une preuve de la mort du prince.

Mais arrivé à la clairière où reposait le cadavre déjà pourrissant de la bête, Le chasseur stoppa le jeune homme.

« Prenez garde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de vous tuer. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Oui. Le roi de ce pays qui doit normalement vous revenir. »

Harry avait les yeux comme des soucoupes !! Quoi ??

« Vos parents, James et Lily Potter était souverains, il y a seize ans. Mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tué et a pris leur place. Vous êtes le prince héritier. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Et Vernon qui disait toujours qu'Harry n'était rien. Qu'il prenait soin de lui par charité et qu'il leur coutait beaucoup trop !! Harry était scotché. C'était pas vrai, hein ?

Devant l'incrédulité d'Harry, Snape reprit :

« Peu importe que vous me croyez ou non. Suivez le chemin qui part de la clairière. Il y a une petite maison où Hagrid vous attend avec un hyppogriffe. Il vous conduira là où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saura pas où vous trouver. »

Harry fit ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Il avait bien trop peur de lui pour désobéir. En effet, le tout avait été dit sur un ton à faire peur -qui faisait effectivement peur.

Au bout du chemin il y avait bien une maison. Devant elle se tenait un géant -en fait un ogre-, un énorme chien, et une bête qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Un hippogriffe supposa-t-il -à raison.

« Bienvenu Prince Harry Potter. » dit Hagrid.

Alors, soit ils étaient tous pris d'un délire psychosomatique sérieux et contagieux, soit le chasseur avait dit vrai. Harry opta pour la seconde proposition que lui faisait son esprit.

« Heu... Bonjour. »

« Dépêches-toi de monter sur Buck. Il t'emmènera où il veut, comme ça, il sera le seul à savoir où tu es. »

Bien que paniqué -il n'avait jamais quitté son pâté de maison et se demandait toujours comment il en était arrivé là- Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait. Et l'hippogriffe décolla.

Pendant ce temps, Snape était retourné auprès de son maître et lui avait présenté le cœur du sombral. Voldemort s'empressa de le dévorer, espérant naïvement qu'il s'accaparait ainsi la puissance de son adversaire et ennemi qu'était Harry Potter. Heureusement pour notre héros, il n'en était rien. Voldemort n'obtint pas la puissance de Harry -de toute façon c'était pas son cœur-, mais il ne put pas non plus voler -des ailes de sombral ne lui poussant pas dans le dos.

Harry arriva avec Buck devant une maison. Enfin, il pensait que c'était une maison. Celle-ci tenait à peine debout et menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Buck eut un grognement, et le laissa là.

Harry paniqua quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant un garçon roux et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, tout deux d'à peu près son âge.

Ron et Hermione -car c'était aux- étaient allé vendre au marché voisin une partie des récoltes de la saison et revenaient avec les maigres sous qu'ils avaient obtenu.

« Euh... Bonjour. » dit Harry, qui ne plus vraiment où il en était.

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » s'écria Ron en regardant sa cicatrice, qui n'avait été faite par un accident de calèche, comme Vernon et Pétunia le disaient, mais par Voldemort lui-même, comme il l'avait appris.

« Euh... oui... Vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que je fait là ? »

Hermione sourit et répondit :

« Suis-nous. Les parents de Ron doivent le savoir. Et moi, c'est Hermione. »

« Enchanté. » répondit-il poliment.

En arrivant dans la maison, il fut noyé sous les têtes rousses.

Il y avait Arthur et Molly Weasley, leurs enfants et les conjoints de ceux-ci -pour ceux qui n'étaient plus célibataires. Il y avait donc Bill et sa fiancée Fleur, Charly, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ron et sa fiancée Hermione et Ginny.

Ici, il devait normalement être en sécurité. Les Weasley était dévoué à Dumbledore et pour la chute de Voldemort. Harry habita donc avec eux et se lia très vite d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Il travaillait au champs avec eux. Les Weasley étaient pauvres, mais il accueillirent Harry comme s'il était l'un de leurs enfants.

Le temps passa -quelques mois tout au plus- quand Voldemort regarda de nouveau dans le miroir -qui lui ne pouvait pas mentir. En voyant à nouveau Harry, il compris. Le gamin était toujours vivant. Snape l'avait trahit.

Il fit venir le chasseur et le tortura lui même, devant ses autres partisans. Il voulait savoir où était Potter, tout en montrant l'exemple. Snape résista et ne prononça jamais un seul mot. Il ne savait pas où était Harry, mais il ne parla ni d'Hagrid, ni de Dumbledore. Ils ne devaient pas être impliqués ou Harry pouvait être en danger. Il résista, mais son corps lâchait, tout doucement. Il mourut, misérablement, de la main de son ancien maître et sous les regards dégoutés et nauséeux de ses condisciples.

Dumbledore, quand il l'apprit, en fut très affecté. Il estimait et aimait beaucoup cet ancien élève, qu'il avait formé et poussé à espionner pour son compte. Il s'en voulut pendant très longtemps.

Cependant, Voldemort voulait la mort d'Harry Potter. Il demanda au miroir où était Harry Potter. Il était donc au Terrier, chez cette famille traitre à son sang. Les Weasley étaient effectivement une famille noble qui avait préféré habiter et vivre comme les gens du peuple.

Après avoir à nouveau réfléchit, il décida de se faire passer pour un colporteur et de faire passer ça pour un accident. Il voulait tuer Harry de ses propres mains -au moins, il serait sûr de sa mort, et de toute façon, on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

Il se déguisa donc et se précipita au Terrier. Il se présenta comme un simple colporteur. Molly était ravie. Elle acheta quelques chiffons et le colporteur la persuada d'acheter un peigne pour Harry, qui avait effectivement les cheveux en bataille -pour ne pas dire franchement indomptables. Molly voulait llui donner le soir même, mais, elle se sentit mal et la peigne se brisa dans sa chute. Ginny trouva sa mère étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, peu après. Elle eut une forte fièvre toute la nuit, mais au matin, elle allait déjà mieux. Le peigne fut jeté, et personne ne soupçonna jamais qu'il fut empoisonné.

Devant son échec, Voldemort ne se découragea pas. Il vendit cette fois-ci des chemises bon marché à Ginny. Quand Harry mit sa nouvelle chemise, celle-ci se ferma si fort, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration... Il étouffait. En le voyant devenir tout rouge en cherchant son souffle, Ron se précipita. En empêchant Harry de tomber au sol, il déchira « malencontreusement » la chemise qu'il portait. Harry put à nouveau respirer.

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort était plus qu'excédé. Le prince avait par deux fois échappé à la mort. Il ne devait pas en réchapper !! C'était vital -dumoins, pour lui, parce que pour Harry…

Voldemort se déguisa en innocent marchand de pommes. Il se présenta au Terrier, où Harry était seul. C'était son tour d'entretenir le feux pour faire cuire la soupe qu'ils allaient vendre la soir en ville. Voldemort le savait et comptait bien en profiter.

« Bonjour. Voudriez-vous acheter quelques pommes à un pauvre marchand ambulant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous payer. » répondit poliment Harry.

« Oh. »  
Le marchand paraissait bien ennuyé.

« Alors, je vais t'en donné une. »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

« Comme ça tu pourras choisir si tu veux m'en prendre quelques unes. »

Pourquoi pas ?

Le marchand choisi une pomme bien rouge et la tendit à Harry. Mais soupçonneux, il proposa :

« Vous ne voulez pas la partager ? Une moitié chacun. Comme ça, vous aussi vous pourrez gouter à votre marchandise. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Quelle bonne idée. Je commençais justement à avoir un peu faim. »

Le marchand coupa la pomme en deux et tendit une moitié -la plus foncé- à Harry.

« Merci Monsieur. »

Le marchand sourit et croqua à pleine dent dans sa moitié. En voyant cela, Harry croqua également dans son bout de pomme. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Voldemort n'avait empoisonné qu'une moitié. Au cas où le Harry aurait voulu partagé -ce qui était effectivement arrivé. Harry le compris à l'instant où il croqua dans la pomme. Il voulut recracher, mais il était trop tard. Il lança un dernier regard au marchand, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Voldemort eut alors un grand éclat de rire. Il avait réussi. Harry Potter n'était plus. Il avait gagné. Plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui.

En trouvant Harry ce soir là, les Weasley crurent avoir tout perdu. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils prévinrent Dumbledore, qui leur apprit qu'Harry n'était pas tout à fait mort. Il y avait un antidote, mais il ignorait lequel. Il lui fit donc un cercueil de verre, pour empêcher à son corps de dépérir. Cercueil qui fut placer au soleil, dans une clairière.

Quelques mois passèrent. Le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire d'Harry, le prince du pays voisin s'arrêta dans la clairière. Il s'était perdu en allant rendre visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous l'injonction de son père. En effet, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant et inquiétait les souverains voisins.

En voyant le cercueil de verre, Draco Malefoy -car c'était lui- n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était l'être le plus beau et le plus pur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il souleva le couvercle de verre pour mieux l'observer, et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Quand celle-ci touchèrent celles du jeune homme inconnu, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

L'antidote. L'amour. Un baiser. Innocent.

Harry était vivant. Il ne put empêcher ses bras de se retrouver autours du coup de celui qui l'embrassait. Non, il ne pouvait pas ne pas ouvrir les lèvres pour permettre à sa langue de rencontrer celle du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs esprits -et leurs souffles.

Draco était géné. Harry prit la parole le premier.

« Merci. Je m'appelles Harry. Harry Potter. »

« Et moi c'est Draco Malefoy. »

Il sourirent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il allaient continuer à s'embrasser, quand...

« Bien messieurs. »

Tout deux sursautèrent. Ils se croyaient seuls.

Dumbledore était là. Il avait placé un sort de détection sur Harry et avait été immédiatement prévenu quand il s'était réveillé. Il leur expliqua la situation. Le pouvoir de Voldemort avait encore augmenté et seul Harry pouvait encore le contrer.

Ils réfléchirent à un plan.

Un mois plus tard, le prince Draco Malefoy, héritier du royaume se mariait. Nul n'avait vu la mariée. Les rois, seigneurs et princes des pays voisins étaient invités.

Voldemort aussi. Il y était aller de bon gré. Rencontrer ainsi les autres souverains pouvait faciliter beaucoup son ascendant sur eux. Il voulait encore plus de pouvoir.

Les Weasley et Hagrid étaient là aussi. Ainsi que Dumbledore, qui regrettait la disparition de Severus Snape qui ne pourrait pas voir l'aboutissement d'une vie de doutes et de souffrances.

Le mariage fut célébrer et Voldemort n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une mariée, mais un marié. Harry Potter. Qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Depuis bien longtemps Voldemort n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il avait peur.

Et effectivement, il avait raison d'avoir peur. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient en fait des aurors, des personnes qui maintenaient l'ordre et pour qui la chute de Voldemort était une priorité -c'était vital, en quelque sorte.

Voldemort fut attaqué de toutes part, mais c'est Harry qui donna le coup de grâce.

Le lendemain, le véritable mariage devait avoir lieu. Draco et Harry se mariaient. Leur joie venait s'ajouter à celle de la disparition de Voldemort.

Ils étaient tout les deux. Ils étaient heureux.

Fin


End file.
